tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferroni FDC-2563
Denominated with the acronym FDC (Ferroni Detroit Chassis), had no major variants with respect to its "brothers" of the range, with the exception that it had a Detroit Diesel Series 50 engine with the DDEC system (electronic, without mechanical regulator and capable of perform self-checking diagnostics and continuous monitoring of other system components) with a different wheelbase (6300 mm). Returning to the DDEC system, the "Electronic Control Module (ECM)", processes the input signals of the coolant temperature sensors, engine oil temperature, oil pressure, coolant level, throttle position, air temperature (in intake) ), fuel temperature, intake pressure (turbo compression) and vehicle speed. One of the great contras besides being very scarce (see below quantity), is that its plant, despite being very good, had very high consumptions and equally expensive spare parts, although it was already four times, abandoning the traditional two-cycle cycle of the brand. Unlike other models, this was not exported and the two manufactured chassis remained in the country. Frame built with steel shaped profiles, assembled by means of rivets, bolts and welding buttons, with reinforcements in the engine area. Manufacturing data *Manufacturing location: Pajas Blancas, Unquillo, Department of Colón, Province of Córdoba. *Manufacturing start: 1994 *End of Manufacturing: 1994 *Origin: Argentina *Bodywork: bus on frame Engine data *Engine: Detroit Diesel 50 K28 DDEC *Cycle: 4-stroke diesel, overhead camshaft (SOHC) *Power: turbocharged with air-air exchanger *Location: back *Displacement (cm3): 8500 *No. of Cylinders: 4 in line *Valves per cylinder: 4 *Diameter x stroke (mm): 130 x 150 *Power (HP / kW @ RPM): 250/187 @ 2100 *Torque (Nm / lb.ft @ RPM): 1058/780 @ 1200 *Compression ratio: 16.5 to 1 *Fuel System: electronically controlled direct injection *Fuel: Gas-Oil *Refrigeration: water Transmission, brakes and suspension *Traction: 4x2 Rear *Gearbox: automatic Allison B400 / MT 647 *Speeds: 4 + M.A. *Gearbox: Spicer TSP 120-7A / 1410-2A *Clutch: Spicer, 15,5 '' dry bidisco with hydraulic servo drive'' *Speeds: 10 + M.A. *Front axle: Rockwell FE 844, directional on "I" *Differential: Rockwell RS 23-145. Transmission ratio (manual box): 3.73 to 1. *Transmission ratio (automatic transmission): 4.55 to 1 / 3.73 to 1 *Brakes (front / rear): Masters 152/178 mm tape width. *Service: compressed air, independent circuit for front, rear axle and parking. *Parking brake: acting on the rear wheels. *Engine brake: Jake Brake. Action command: DDEC system. Operation form: remove pressure on accelerator pedal. *Air tanks: 4 of 86 dm3. Separated for each circuit. *Pneumatic front suspension: 2 lungs, deformable parallelograms (4 longitudinal and 1 transversal tensioning bars) *and 2 double effect shock absorbers and 1 height control valve (suspension valve). *Pneumatic rear suspension: 4 lungs, a deformable parallelogram (2 tension bars of a point of intersection and 2 *longitudinal), 4 shock absorbers of double effect and 2 valves of height control (suspension valves). *Steering: ZF 8063 hydraulically assisted *Tires: aluminum disc 7.50x20.00" *Tires: 10.00x20" / 14 *Electrical system: 24V. Battery: 2x12V. MAXIMUM ADMISSIBLE LOADS (KG) *Front axle (kg): 5250 *Rear axle (kg): 10900 *Total (kg): 16000 SUPPLIES *Fuel capacity (liters): 300 *Crankcase motor oil min / max. (liters): 21/18 *Total oil capacity with filters (liters): 28 *Coolant (liters): 17 DIMENSIONS *Length (mm): 11470 *Width (mm): 2200 *Distance between Axes (mm): 6300 *Front track (mm): 2090 *Rear track (mm): 1850 *Front overhang (mm): 2020 *Rear overhang (mm): 3150 References and sources External links *FDC-2563 in Camión Argentino Category:Buses built in Argentina Category:Vehicles introduced in 1994 Category:2563 (model number) Category:Ferroni buses